


with grace in your heart and flowers in your hair

by voidify



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, Post-Seine, Title from a Mumford & Sons Song, the valvert is offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidify/pseuds/voidify
Summary: Javert enjoys a moment of relaxation.





	with grace in your heart and flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> After The Storm is a valvert song (as is, honestly, most of the Mumford & Sons discography, as I have made extremely clear in the notes of several other fics), so I drew this.
> 
> Posted to tumblr [here](https://voidify-artblog.tumblr.com/post/183850361830/but-there-will-come-a-time-youll-see-with-no), and DeviantArt [here](https://www.deviantart.com/voidify/art/with-grace-in-your-heart-and-flowers-in-your-hair-791938931).
> 
> The flowers in Javert's hair here don't exactly match the descriptions given in my fic [Uncle Javert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894651) (where Javert gets his hair braided with flowers by Valjean's grandchildren) but it is still extremely valid to interpret this drawing as an illustration for that fic.

_but there will come a time, you’ll see, with no more tears_  
_and love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears_  
_get over your hill and see what you find there_  
_**with grace in your heart and flowers in your hair** _


End file.
